


H/D Fan Fair 2019 Entries In Career Trope Order

by fanfairmod



Series: H/D Fan Fair 2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: H/D Fan Fair 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfairmod/pseuds/fanfairmod
Summary: All the H/D Fan Fair 2019 fanart, fanfic and podfic entries sorted by career-related tropes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: H/D Fan Fair 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543834
Kudos: 12
Collections: Harry/Draco Fan Fair





	H/D Fan Fair 2019 Entries In Career Trope Order

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and viewing all the amazing entries! Please support the creators by clicking on the kudos button and leaving a comment to their works! ♥

  
art by **[dustmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustmouth/works)**

( Fanwork posted in career-related trope order [Click on links])  
  
Animagus  
Animal-related Occupations  
Potioneer/Potions Master  
Quidditch-related Occupations  
Teachers & Professors  
Academia, Research & Writing  
Art, Photography & Music  
Medical-related Occupations  
Ministry of Magic Employee  
Spell and Curse Breaking & Invention  
Travel & Transportation-Related  
Wand & Plant-related Occupations  
Seas & Oceans  
Others

###  **Animagus [back up]**

[Draco Malfoy and the Cursed Snitch ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865566) (7414, PG13) **Horse Draco**  
_Summary: Harry lives alone as a metal-charmer, but little does he know, Draco lives beside him in his Animagus form. After Draco discovers a plot that threatens the wizard world, he reveals himself to Harry with a simple request: freedom._

[Of Green Eyes and Namesakes ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705255) (10639, PG13) **Cat Harry**  
_Summary: Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy could grow to like having a cat around, especially an obnoxious one with eerily familiar green eyes? _

[To Tame a Kitten (is to love) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996894) (13883, G) **Kitten Draco**  
_Summary: After the war, Harry finds solace in fostering orphaned kittens. One day, a kitten appears on his door step without explanation—and attacks him! Taking it in, he quickly finds that this kitten is nothing ordinary. _

_"What?” Harry asks, bewildered. “What do you want?”_  
The kitten meows loudly at a piece of layered meat. “ Guanciale?” Joe seems surprised. “Oh. Italians use it to make…carbonara.”  
_Harry looks disbelievingly at the kitten._ _It meows loudly again before it lowers its head, ready to plunge into the meat— “No!” Harry yelps and grabs hold of it, “Don’t—”  
__Joe bursts into laughter. “You know what, I’ll give it to you for free. Can’t say no to a cat who wants to eat proper."_

[The Dragon At The Bottom Of The Garden ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663639/chapters/49071854) (52336, NC-17) **Bird Harry**_  
Summary: At 25 Harry Potter's life was simple; he flew, sculpted, and had the vault in the back of his mind to keep all unpleasant business. It was stable, but when Draco Malfoy literally hit him with a giant rock; all that changed. _

###  **Animal-related Occupations [back up]**

**1\. Creature Breeder or Seller**

[A Hiss To Build a Dream On ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263141) (10685, PG13) **Reptile Breeder Draco**  
_Summary: Harry has a pash on a certain Slytherin. Draco has a snake that’s refusing to eat. When Draco asks him to use his Parseltongue skills to help, Harry sees the opportunity he’s been waiting for. There’s just one small problem: Harry can’t bring himself to tell Draco that he isn’t a Parselmouth anymore. _

[Handling Snakes ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961722) (7074, PG-13) **Reptile Breeder Harry**  
_Summary: Draco Malfoy is content with his life as a psychologist in the Muggle world. Sure, the tube is a nightmare, and it would be nice to use magic without worrying about being discreet, but it’s good for the most part. When he starts treating a client for their fear of snakes, he realizes that his safe, comfortable, Muggle life won’t be that way for long. It really doesn't help that he might have a slight aversion to snakes. There's no avoiding it now; he needs Harry Potter. Only for his snakes, of course. _

[I Choose You ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947985) (Digital, PG13) **Owl-Wizard Matchmaker & Owl Breeder Draco**_  
Summary: Sometimes, owls knows more about what a perfect match looks like when it sees one._

[Turn and Face the Strange (time may change me) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738303) (16121, PG13) **Magical Menagerie Owner Harry **  
_Summary: Draco and Harry and how their relationship—and themselves—change over the course of eleven years._  
  


**2\. Creature Care**

[Alleviate ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683793) (Digital, G) **Vet Draco**  
_Summary: Harry needs to take his pet to the vet. Draco is the only one available._

[Mad About Cats ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298226) ( PG-13) **Vet Draco**_  
Summary: When a talented veterinarian and a mad cat bloke can't quit dancing around one another, it takes a cunning cat to get them together. _

[Harry Potter and the Peahen from Perdition ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620829) (15833, R) **Petsitter Harry**_  
Summary: Harry is a pet-sitter and Draco hires him to mind the peacocks while he's away on business. The peacocks do not like Harry. There's no way he'll do it again. But Draco keeps hiring him, and damn it Harry can't say no. From the prompter: “Peacocks bite Harry's arse; Draco has a salve for that; see where I'm going with this?” Oh, I do, darling! _

[To Tame a Kitten (is to love) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996894) (13883, G) **Kitten Rescuer Harry**  
_Summary: After the war, Harry finds solace in fostering orphaned kittens. One day, a kitten appears on his door step without explanation—and attacks him! Taking it in, he quickly finds that this kitten is nothing ordinary. _

_"What?” Harry asks, bewildered. “What do you want?” _

_The kitten meows loudly at a piece of layered meat. “_ _Guanciale?” Joe seems surprised. _ _“Oh. Italians use it to make…carbonara.”_  
  
Harry looks disbelievingly at the kitten. _It meows loudly again before it lowers its head, ready to plunge into the meat— “No!” Harry yelps and grabs hold of it, “Don’t—”_

_Joe bursts into laughter. “You know what, I’ll give it to you for free. Can’t say no to a cat who wants to eat proper carbonara.” _

**3\. Others**

[Don't Delete The Kisses ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913911) (6446, PG13)** Unicorn Shepherd Harry**  
_Summary: If Draco comes after Harry now, Harry is determined that it will have to be entirely Draco's choice._

[Kinky Knitting Project ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944199) (4066, PG13) **Pet Owner Harry**  
_Summary: Draco can't believe it when Harry Potter Himself walks into Purl of Wisdom. _

###  **Potioneer/Potion Master [back up]**

[Harry Potter and the Peahen from Perdition ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620829) (15833, R) **Potioneer/Entrepreneur Draco**  
_Summary: Harry is a pet-sitter and Draco hires him to mind the peacocks while he's away on business. The peacocks do not like Harry. There's no way he'll do it again. But Draco keeps hiring him, and damn it Harry can't say no. From the prompter: “Peacocks bite Harry's arse; Draco has a salve for that; see where I'm going with this?” Oh, I do, darling!_

[I Can Feel The Draw (I can feel it pulling me back) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867990) (10783, PG13) **Potions Master Draco**  
_Summary: Draco has spent the years since the war tucked away in his house working on potions with only an 18th-century portrait for company, but Potter knocking on his door in need of a dueling partner might just change his life in ways he could never imagine._

[Of Green Eyes and Namesakes ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705255) (10639, PG13)** Potioneer Draco**  
_Summary: Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy could grow to like having a cat around, especially an obnoxious one with eerily familiar green eyes? _

###    
**Quidditch-related Occupations [back up]**

[Closer ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784275) (11480, NC-17) **Quidditch Team Owner Harry, Quidditch Player Draco**  
_Summary: Harry makes a bet with Ron when he's not paying attention and ends up one Quidditch team up. Fine, he can deal with that. But then he finds out who the Seeker is and suddenly there's a whole lot more to deal with._

[Draco Malfoy and the Calendar of Harry Potters ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805128) (12445, R) **Quidditch Player Harry**  
_Summary: Draco finds his life spiralling out of control with the purchase of Harry Potter's sexy calendar for charity._

[Gravity Centered ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502965) (6780, NC-17) **Rival Broom Racers Harry & Draco**  
_Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are two of the best flyers in the International Professional Broom Racing League. To fans, they’re a pair of competitive rivals that trade skillful wins back and forth, but after they finish each grueling race around the world is that all there is between them? Or: Harry tastes the wind on Malfoy’s tongue._

[Match Fit ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968535) (25233, NC-17) **Quidditch Player Harry**  
_Summary: After picking up a groin injury just two weeks before the Quidditch World Cup Final, star Seeker Harry Potter reluctantly agrees to seek help from world-renowned Magi-Physiotherapist, Draco Malfoy. Cue sexual tension, naked sports massages, inappropriate erections and a healthy dose of acid-green lycra."_

[Tonight We Fly ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415217) (6938, R) **Broomstick Maker Harry, Quidditch Player and Reviewer Draco**  
_Summary: It's been ten years since they left school, and Harry Potter is perfectly happy with his successful broom-making business, Wyvern and Swift. The only thing that annoys him is that Draco Malfoy is back from America, with a tan and long hair and that eyepatch that definitely doesn't make him look like a sexy pirate. Malfoy is always trying to get under Harry's skin—and if he thinks asking Harry on a date is going to unsettle Harry before they play rival Seekers in the big charity Quidditch game...well, he'd be right. Featuring our favourite oblivious wizard, some shower cubicle action, and Harry leaving his leather gloves on._

###  **Teachers & Professors**** [back up]**

[But That’s History ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580731/chapters/48858404) (54438, PG13) **Professor Harry, Professor Draco**  
_Summary: Harry Potter starts his first year as Muggle Studies Professor only to find that Draco Malfoy has been hired to teach History of Magic._

[Hot For Teacher ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776034) (10134, NC-17) **School Teacher Draco**  
_Summary: Harry never thought Draco Malfoy would be the sort of man who could teach small children without poisoning them, but here he stands in the door of the Year One classroom. Harry must be living in an alternate reality, because not only is Draco good with small children Harry also finds him ridiculously attractive. Hell's officially froze._

[I Can Feel The Draw (I can feel it pulling me back) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867990) (10783, PG13) **Dueling Teacher Harry**  
_Summary: Draco has spent the years since the war tucked away in his house working on potions with only an 18th-century portrait for company, but Potter knocking on his door in need of a dueling partner might just change his life in ways he could never imagine._

[Reunited Once More ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853056) (Digital, G) **Professor Harry, Professor Draco**_  
Summary: Harry joins the Hogwarts faculty as a Herbology professor. Harry's surprised to find that his old flame works at Hogwarts, too._

  
**  
**

###  **Academia, Research & Writing [back up]**

[and time goes on ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751356) (3582, NC-17) **Writer Harry**  
_Summary: Harry had spent the years following the end of the Dark War secluded in his townhome. He’d taken up writing to get out the churning emotions and fears that would well up inside him. At Hermione’s urging, Harry had sent off a collection of his short stories to a Muggle publisher. One book deal had turned into another, until one day a reporter from the Daily Prophet had sent him an owl asking if he were secretly writing under a nom de plume, and would he care to comment for the article she was writing? Several frantic phone calls to Hermione and Ron and a brief in-person interview later, and the whole Wizarding World knew Harry’s secret. Trying to overcome writer's block, Harry turns to a used bookstore, only to find a scribbled-on copy of The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and stumbles, literally, across one Draco Malfoy._

[Forget Our Heritage ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065900) (15731, PG-13) **Dark Arts Specialist/Researcher Harry Researcher Draco**  
_Summary: When Harry Potter returns to England to take the All Souls Fellowship Examinations, the last person he expects to see in Oxford is Draco Malfoy. After all these years, has Malfoy truly changed?_

[Faint Indirections ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946260) (29792, PG13) **Librarian Harry, College Student Draco**_  
Summary: Draco Malfoy is the last person Harry expects to turn up in Boston, Massachussetts. But now he's here, and he won't stop requesting books from the library where Harry works._

[I Am Not Who I Became ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206417) (93,190, NC-17) **Writer Harry, Commercial Fisherman & Writer Draco**  
_Summary: Draco left England after the trials and has travelled the world meeting wizards and Muggles from different cultures and with vastly different relationships to magic, each other, and the natural world. Now he's a fisherman in Finland on commercial vessels. Harry has been struggling since the war and has become a recluse while trying to write his autobiography. An invitation to the Hogwarts class of 1998's 15th reunion isn't welcomed by either of them, but neither could predict how the night, and their reunion, will upend their lives._

[Just a Matter of Time ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680190) (23333, NC-17) **Spell Researcher Harry**  
_Summary: Draco's in a bit of a rut. He's nearing forty, divorced, and he still can't figure out how to make his Time Turner reconstruction work. He's bored, he can admit it, so he's not nearly as concerned as he should be when his pet project malfunctions and sends him twenty years into the past. That is, until he ends up relying on a nineteen-year-old Harry Potter for help and starts developing some very inconvenient—and possibly reciprocated—feelings._

[Still Standing ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709821/chapters/49195844) (30192, NC-17) **Bookshop Employee Draco**  
_Summary: Not many know the evil origins of a Philosopher's Stone. When Draco discovers that the Goblins found one and kept it, he'll stop at nothing to see it taken care of. Even if that means having to deal with Gringotts' very own resident twat: Harry Potter._

###  **Art, Photography & Music [back up]**

[All Your Stars In View ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289895) (18537, R) **Portrait Artist Draco**  
_Summary: Life after the war is difficult for Harry, especially when the only thing that makes him feel better is, oddly enough, being around Malfoy. So when Malfoy asks to paint his portrait, Harry can't refuse, even if it means baring himself in more ways than one._

[If Music is a Place — then Jazz is the City ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783528) (Digital, PG)** Jazz Musician Draco**  
_Summary: In an endeavour to find himself, Harry winds up in New Orleans. He's heard great things about the music originated from there. He discovers something he never expected. And then, he keeps going back to the same venue where the main musician doesn't stop playing for him. _

[Perfect Subject ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675483) (3029, G) **Photographer Draco**  
_Summary: a chance meeting sets Draco off onto the path of photography, and he travels the world in search of the perfect subject_

[Passion in Paris ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832191) (2245, PG13) **Photographer Harry, Rock Star Draco**  
Summary: Harry is hired to be the Photographer for Draco Malfoy's new band. He and Ron show up late to their first concert and only have time to find a good vantage point before the show begins. The music was fantastic, snarky and upbeat and catchy as hell. Malfoy croned into the microphone, his rich voice rumbling down every spine as he sang.   
  
"We used to rule the world…” he sang as the music swelled beneath his voice. "... but we lost it,” The crowd sang with him.  
  
“The darkness bled us out,” Malfoy sang back. “… we just watched it,” the crowd responded.

[The Dragon At The Bottom Of The Garden ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663639/chapters/49071854) (52336, NC-17)** Sculptor Harry**  
_Summary: At 25 Harry Potter's life was simple; he flew, sculpted, and had the vault in the back of his mind to keep all unpleasant business. It was stable, but when Draco Malfoy literally hit him with a giant rock; all that changed. _

###  **Medical-related Occupations [back up]**

[Draco Malfoy and the Calendar of Harry Potters ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805128) (12445, R) **Healer Draco**  
_Summary: Draco finds his life spiralling out of control with the purchase of Harry Potter's sexy calendar for charity._

[Handling Snakes ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961722) (7074, PG-13) **Muggle Psychologist Draco**_  
Summary: Draco Malfoy is content with his life as a psychologist in the Muggle world. Sure, the tube is a nightmare, and it would be nice to use magic without worrying about being discreet, but it’s good for the most part. When he starts treating a client for their fear of snakes, he realizes that his safe, comfortable, Muggle life won’t be that way for long. It really doesn't help that he might have a slight aversion to snakes. There's no avoiding it now; he needs Harry Potter. Only for his snakes, of course. _

[Match Fit ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968535) (25233, NC-17) **Magi-Physiotherapist Draco**  
_Summary: After picking up a groin injury just two weeks before the Quidditch World Cup Final, star Seeker Harry Potter reluctantly agrees to seek help from world-renowned Magi-Physiotherapist, Draco Malfoy. Cue sexual tension, naked sports massages, inappropriate erections and a healthy dose of acid-green lycra."_

[I've got you ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771840) (10982, PG13) **Muggle EMT Draco**  
_Summary: This is a story about encounters and second chances, but most of it, is a story about healing._

###  **Ministry of Magic Employee [back up]**

[Going Postal ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321604) (Traditional Comic, PG-13) **International Trading Regulations Office Employee Draco**  
_Summary: So Draco and Harry sort of maybe have a bit of a thing going. Which is all fine and good, but would probably be more effective if they managed to be on the same continent for more than five minutes at a time._

[Infuse with Affection, Enchant With Love ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652239/chapters/49042691) (16564, PG13) **Ministry of Magic Employee Harry **  
_Summary: It starts with Draco making protective pendants for himself, his parents, and his friends, after the war. Something that would watch their backs—and their fronts—as people spat on them in the streets and hexed them in the alleyways. Draco gets better at it, does a course on it, and takes enough commissions for charmed jewellery that he eventually opens his own shop. But Harry doesn’t know any of this. So when he sees Malfoy in a shop of charmed necklaces, he immediately tries his best to uncover Malfoy’s machinations._

[Just a Matter of Time ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680190) (23333, NC-17) **Unspeakable Draco**_  
Summary: Draco's in a bit of a rut. He's nearing forty, divorced, and he still can't figure out how to make his Time Turner reconstruction work. He's bored, he can admit it, so he's not nearly as concerned as he should be when his pet project malfunctions and sends him twenty years into the past. That is, until he ends up relying on a nineteen-year-old Harry Potter for help and starts developing some very inconvenient—and possibly reciprocated—feelings._

[Spring Day ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540150) (15400, PG13) **Ministry of Magic Employee Harry **  
_Summary: When Draco is tasked to tidy Grimmauld Place, he's not surprised at the constant need to yell at Potter: "Not that old shirt, what part of 'keeping things that spark joy' are you unable to grasp?!" What he doesn't expect, however, is helping Potter to let go of his past and put both of their ghosts to rest._

[Spirited ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916308) (14187, NC-17) **Obliviator Harry**  
_Summary: Draco needs just a few good reviews on something called “The Yelp.” He’s finally on the verge of the perfect case when Harry bloody Potter decides to stick his nose where it doesn’t belong._

[The Phoney Fortune Teller ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733944) (7684, NC-17) **Unspeakable Harry**  
Summary: Draco makes a living as a phoney fortune teller by the Thames. He enjoys his job and his life proceeds as normal until one day his crystal ball shows him snogging Harry Potter.

###  **Spell and Curse Breaking & Invention [back up]**

[Baby Gate ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691434) (8133, PG13) **Magical Child Furniture Creator/Inventor Harry**  
_Summary: A piece of baby gate hit the back of his head. Pansy shook her head lightly, looking exasperated. "__1__’m going to call Harry.” _

_“No.” The response was automatic, out of his mouth before he could think about it. “Not Potter."_

_Scorpius is the best thing that ever happened to Draco. Really. But that doesn't mean there aren't challenges. When it becomes clear Draco needs some expert advice as to how to manage Scorp's accidental magic, Draco get's more than he bargained for._

[Draco Malfoy and the Cursed Snitch ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865566) (7414, PG13) **Metal-Charmer Harry**  
_Summary: Harry lives alone as a metal-charmer, but little does he know, Draco lives beside him in his Animagus form. After Draco discovers a plot that threatens the wizard world, he reveals himself to Harry with a simple request: freedom._

[Infuse with Affection, Enchant With Love ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652239/chapters/49042691) (16564, PG13) **Magical Jewelry Shop Owner Draco**  
_Summary: It starts with Draco making protective pendants for himself, his parents, and his friends, after the war. Something that would watch their backs—and their fronts—as people spat on them in the streets and hexed them in the alleyways. Draco gets better at it, does a course on it, and takes enough commissions for charmed jewellery that he eventually opens his own shop. But Harry doesn’t know any of this. So when he sees Malfoy in a shop of charmed necklaces, he immediately tries his best to uncover Malfoy’s machinations._

[Mirrors, Magic and Miscreants ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687126) (17290, NC-17) **Magical Mirror Maker Draco**  
_Summary: Magical Regency AU. Lord Draco Malfoy, heir to the Dukedom of Wiltshire is the finest Magical Mirror Maker in the whole of England. He can create any mirror you might possibly desire; ones that give advice, that can tell you that you're beautiful or can tell you the truth. But there is one truth that Draco simply cannot face, however, and that is who he really is. _

_Draco believes that he can willingly give up his life-long preference for other men and submit to his father, Duke Lucius's wish: that he marry the pretty Miss. Greengrass, and gain her respectability (and dowry). But, on the evening of Lady Pansy's Spring Ball, two strange encounters mean the world will change forever for Lord Draco. He meets the most unpleasant Viscount Black-Evans, who challenges Draco to make him a mirror, one that shows the viewer the person he would gain the most sexual gratification from. Later that night, Lord Draco and Miss. Greengrass are robbed at wand-point by an alluring highwayman, who asks for a special treasure... A single kiss from Draco's soft, plump lips to send him on his way. _

_Will Draco have the courage to realise who he really is, and find the life that he deserves? _

[Still Standing ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709821/chapters/49195844) (30192, NC-17) **Cursebreaker Harry**  
_Summary: Not many know the evil origins of a Philosopher's Stone. When Draco discovers that the Goblins found one and kept it, he'll stop at nothing to see it taken care of. Even if that means having to deal with Gringotts' very own resident twat: Harry Potter. _

[Take Your Time ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869676/chapters/49606787) (28055, NC17) **Soulbond Breaker Draco  
**_Summary: Where Harry finds himself soul-bonded to a mysterious stranger and Draco, five times winner of Witch Weekly's award for 'Best Smile', happens to specialise in soul-bond Curse-Breaking. If they have to travel back in time to find the culprit, well, that's just a minor detail. Featuring bed sharing, tons of UST, a ghostly companion, and a treehouse that is off-limits, thank you very much. _

###  **Travel & Transportation-related [back up]**

  
[Going Postal ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321604) (Traditional Comic, PG-13) **International Traveller Harry**  
_Summary: So Draco and Harry sort of maybe have a bit of a thing going. Which is all fine and good, but would probably be more effective if they managed to be on the same continent for more than five minutes at a time. _

[Oh What a Knight! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328396) (10323, R)** Knight Bus Driver Harry**  
_Summary: Harry loved his job driving the Knight Bus. When his next fare is to pick up a stranded wizard in Wiltshire, he's no longer sure. A story about odd career choices, making amends, suspicions and finding out your arch nemesis isn't so bad after all._

[Trouble on the Hogwarts Express ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112079) (Digital, G) **Locomotive Engineer Harry, Honeydukes Express Trolley Wizard Draco**_  
Summary: While evil lurks on the Hogwarts Express, Harry Potter, the locomotive engineer and Draco Malfoy, the Honeydukes Express Trolley Wizard, are the only two adults aboard the train. Their duelling skills might have become a little rusty over the years, but they will do anything in their power to keep the children safe. It'll take a bit more than a disarming spell to stop them...._

[Under This Sky ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743871) (9614, PG13) **Travelling companion Draco**  
_Summary: Harry’s life is at a standstill when his friends push him to go explore the world a little more. He’s been on vacation from his defense post for three years now, watching his friends move on with their lives. As he travels across the Indian terrain, between befriending Elephants and battling cuddly chicks for one Blonde haired ex-Slytherin’s attention, he might also find that some wishes do in fact come true and that family can be two men and a baby chick. _

_Draco has been doing pretty well for himself—or so he would like to think. He’s rebuilt a portion of the Malfoy fortune by travelling half the world, his mother is well cared for, and not a lot of people remember his reputation as a Death Eater anymore. He is comfortable. But then he goes on a trip with Harry bloody Potter, and realizes that comfortable doesn’t always mean happy._

###  **Wand and Plant-related Occupations [back up]**

[Beyond the Walls ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453384) (20316, PG13) **Gardener Harry, Medi-Herbologist Draco**_  
Summary: Harry inherits a house complete with land. Some rare magical plants are growing on the land, but when their condition takes a turn for the worse, he's forced to call in an expert - someone he would never have expected to be turning to for help: Draco Malfoy. _

[Pathless Woods ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690522/chapters/49144697) (30267, NC-17) **Wandmaker Apprentice Harry, Wand Wood Grower Draco**  
_Summary: “There is a pleasure in the pathless woods” Lord Byron. _

_Harry finds himself unexpectedly reacquainted with Draco Malfoy when his work as an apprentice wandmaker takes him to Wiltshire. Amongst the trees Harry finds magic, growth, and a man who might finally be proving he’s worthy of the wand that chose him. Hawthorn, Unicorn hair, 10 inches, reasonably pliant. _

_A story of found family, trees with feelings, belief in the power of growth, wandlore, and gratuitous description of Handsome Estate Owner™ Draco Malfoy swanning around in white shirts and leather boots._

[The Dragon At The Bottom Of The Garden ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663639/chapters/49071854) (52336, NC-17) **Magical Landscaper Draco**_  
Summary: At 25 Harry Potter's life was simple; he flew, sculpted, and had the vault in the back of his mind to keep all unpleasant business. It was stable, but when Draco Malfoy literally hit him with a giant rock; all that changed._

[Turn and Face the Strange (time may change me) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738303) (16121, PG13) **Wandmaker Draco**   
_Summary: Draco and Harry and how their relationship—and themselves—change over the course of eleven years._

###  **Seas & Oceans[back up]**

[I Am Not Who I Became ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206417) (93,190, NC-17) **Commercial Fisherman Draco**_  
Summary: Draco left England after the trials and has travelled the world meeting wizards and Muggles from different cultures and with vastly different relationships to magic, each other, and the natural world. Now he's a fisherman in Finland on commercial vessels. Harry has been struggling since the war and has become a recluse while trying to write his autobiography. An invitation to the Hogwarts class of 1998's 15th reunion isn't welcomed by either of them, but neither could predict how the night, and their reunion, will upend their lives._

[Find Me At Sunset ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683040) (Digital, R) **Private Island Caretaker Draco**__  
Summary: Harry decides to take some time off on a private island. Guess who is the gorgeous caretaker of said island?  


[The Pirate and the Prince ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305435?view_full_work=true) (49240, NC-17) **Pirate Harry, Aristocrat Draco**  
_Summary: Draco can't believe that fate and circumstance have made him a stowaway on the Master of Death's ship. He doesn't know what's worse: the dread pirate's legendary vendetta against the aristocracy, or the fact that his captor is the most infuriating yet irrefutably fascinating man Draco has ever met. _

_Some say the Master of Death is a hideous monster, forced to live behind a mask. Others claim he's a myth, for no man can do what he is rumoured to have accomplished. Sordid minds brand him the worst of thieves, purloining the chastity of innocents with nary the promise of tomorrow. He is all these things, and none. I count myself as one of the lucky few who know the truth. He is my Harry. And this is the story of how he came to be._

###  **Others[back up]**

[All Bets are Off ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456555) (31705, NC-17) **Security Expert Harry, Professional Gambler Draco**  
_Summary: Harry Potter's latest security assignment brings him to Las Vegas for the International Wizarding Casino World Series. At a magic underwater hotel, he is tasked with guarding the legendary and mysterious gambler known as Snake Eyes. The stakes are high when both Galleons and emotions are involved. Not to mention peacock pool floats, secret pizza, and most importantly of all, second chances._

[Destination: Wedding ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878532/chapters/49626872) (31883, NC17) **Divorce Attorney Draco**_  
Summary: Harry keeps accidentally getting married by not knowing the customs of cultures he visits and Draco is his long-suffering divorce attorney. Is Harry doing it on purpose? Are the people he's marrying doing it on purpose? Is everyone involved just an idiot? Read on and find out!_

[Everything to Lose ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19544386) (15144, NC-17) **Secondary Custodian Professional Breaker-Upper Draco**_  
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a professional. A professional breaker-upper, that is. A story about moons and coincidences, and one very exhausted matchmaker that pulls it together at the last minute._

[Hot For Teacher ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776034) (10134, NC-17)** Cage Duellist Harry**_  
Summary: Harry never thought Draco Malfoy would be the sort of man who could teach small children without poisoning them, but here he stands in the door of the Year One classroom. Harry must be living in an alternate reality, because not only is Draco good with small children Harry also finds him ridiculously attractive. Hell's officially froze._

[Kinky Knitting Project ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944199) (4066, PG13)** Yarn shop owner Draco**  
_Summary: Draco can't believe it when Harry Potter Himself walks into Purl of Wisdom._

[Spirited ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916308) (14187, NC-17) **Ghost Hunter Draco**  
_Summary: Draco needs just a few good reviews on something called “The Yelp.” He’s finally on the verge of the perfect case when Harry bloody Potter decides to stick his nose where it doesn’t belong._

[Spring Day ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540150) (15400, PG13) **Marie Kondo | Organising consultant Draco**_  
Summary: When Draco is tasked to tidy Grimmauld Place, he's not surprised at the constant need to yell at Potter: "Not that old shirt, what part of 'keeping things that spark joy' are you unable to grasp?!" What he doesn't expect, however, is helping Potter to let go of his past and put both of their ghosts to rest._

[Testing 123 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652140) (4069, NC-17) **WWW Quality Assurance Manager Harry, Sex toy tester Draco**  
_Summary: Epistolary story with a humorous core. 4 and 7/100 thousand words. Slightly smutty._

[The Phoney Fortune Teller ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733944) (7684, NC-17) **Fake Psychic Draco**  
_Summary: Draco makes a living as a phoney fortune teller by the Thames. He enjoys his job and his life proceeds as normal until one day his crystal ball shows him snogging Harry Potter._

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes from the Mods:**
> 
> If you are planning to support our participants and enjoy the Fan Fair entries this year, [we have a fun game for you](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/163472.html)! [[Take our Fan Fair Cup Quiz](https://www.proprofs.com/quiz-school/story.php?title=which-harry-potterdraco-malfoy-fan-fair-team-do-you-belong-to)] to see what Wizarding Fan team you belong to! Then comment on Fan Fair entries with your team's name for points! [CLOSED]
> 
> You may also join our [Discord here](https://discord.gg/hDUD38A). 
> 
> [We also have a guessing poll for everyone! Who wrote or drew what? Guess the creators here!](https://forms.gle/2aaZKzireMisVp9M7) [CLOSED]


End file.
